I Can't Stop Drinking About You
by A's Little Liars
Summary: 10years since they left Rosewood, but now they have to return as members of their families die. They have to face the murderer and face the past they had forgotten. Each one of the Liars begins to struggle as their past begins to consume them and take over their life. Their families begin to fall apart as the past invades the present.


10years since the 'Liars' ran away from Rosewood, since they forgot the past, since they were tormented but it's been 8years since they last spoke, since they last saw each other, since they were last connected. All four of them leading separate lives and each of them leaving their past behind them.

Aria Fitz moved to New York after her tormented high school years in Rosewood, but she didn't leave on her own, her then boyfriend Ezra Fitz had come with her. Her and the girls kept contact of course, they all left Rosewood, obviously all affected by their past there. But gradually, they stopped texting, calling and seeing each other

But her dreams of writing only grew, getting a job at The New York Times and becoming one of the most highly respected journalist in the country. Then she got married to her former English teacher and had a little baby girl which was conceived on her honeymoon.

Rosa Ella Fitz, at 8years of age she was well and truly a resemblance of her mother, with her dark wavy hair that runs down her back, her pale ivory complexion, her round hazel eyes and her plump lips. Rosa was as beautiful as her mother by all means.

Aria Fitz laid back in her black leather chair as she listened to the thunder roar across the midnight sky, her eyelids feeling heavy as she read through her completed article, reading each line as her eyes began to close. Resting her head on the back of the chair, Aria let her eyes close and relaxed her body, quickly letting sleep take her over, her grip on the article loosened as it fell to the ground.

Ezra walked into the living room, wearing nothing but a white vest and plaid boxer shorts, At the age of 36 he still looked handsome, with his dark brown curly hair and his toned body. He was exhausted, he had been cleaning out the attic all day and had to look after Rosa while Aria was at work, he didn't mind but he just wanted a day to stay in bed and rest.

Looking around he almost instantly he saw his beautiful wife sprawled out on the leather chair. It's times like this that he loves to think how he got so lucky, marrying the most stunning girl he had laid eyes on then having a daughter just as beautiful and exciting, but even now he still worried for Aria, he wants to protect her but she hasn't relaxed since –A came after her. When she wakes up in the middle of the night screaming because of a nightmare, it breaks his heart.

Walking towards the leather armchair, Ezra picked up his wife of 7years and began the walk to their bedroom. Placing Aria on the bed, he left the bedroom to check on Rosa. Opening the door, Ezra saw his daughter stirring in her sleep, he was about to close the when he heard...

"...Daddy?..." Rosa called out, Ezra opened the door, sighed and walked over to the bed.

"Sweetie, why aren't you asleep?..." Ezra said struggling to keep his eyes open, he laid on the bed next to Rosa and pulled her into a hug "...It's a good thing mommy's asleep, she wouldn't be happy to see you awake would she?"

"But daddy, I'm worried about mommy..." Rosa pleaded; Ezra's eyes sprung open and turned to his daughter. "...Look what I found; I think someone's coming for mommy."

Rosa pulled a wrinkled newspaper article from under her pillow and handed it to Ezra, letting his eyes scan over the article, he recognised it, it was from years ago, from when Mona was arrested. He gave a soft sigh and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Sweetie, where did you get this from?" Ezra looked into Rosa's eyes waiting for the response.

"From the attic, when you were moving the boxes it fell on the floor so I picked it up..." Tears sprung to Rosa's eyes as she looked at Ezra. "... Are you mad at me?"

"Sweetie, I'm not mad at you. But listen to me, there's nothing to worry about ok?..." Ezra waited for Rosa to nod her head. "Good now c'mon go to sleep, we don't want mommy getting mad do we?"

Rosa giggled as she shook her head vigorously; she laid her head on the pillows and pulled the covers up to her neck as she drifted into unconsciousness. Ezra gave a smile as he crept out of the room closing the door behind him, he tip toed to his room not wanting to wake the two sleeping girls in the house. Tip toeing into his bedroom, he slid under the covers and placed his arms around his wife as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Aria walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bowl, cereal and some milk, pouring the cereal into the bowl she thought over the last few years, of course it wasn't easy at first, letting go of everything she knew and going into a whole new world, but it got easier, Ezra was here to help with Rosa and work was flexible with her so it wasn't like she never saw her family.

Although, she had yet to go back too Rosewood, the memories were still so fresh in her mind, Ella and Mike had always come to New York to visit Aria understanding how hard it was for her to go back, but Byron refused to visit has he still disapproved of Ezra being involved with his daughter.

"MOMMY!" Aria turned around, startled by the sudden outburst, she was attacked by a screaming 8year old and a Barbie Doll who came sprinting her way wanting a hug. Squeezing Rosa tight, Aria thought about how hard she found the pregnancy without her friends by her side, they were gone by then so she only had Ezra by her side, She sure wished that they hadn't lost contact but these things happen in life and she just had to accept it, this was a new chapter, they were just reminders of Rosewood, her past, she needed to focus on her future, her families future.


End file.
